


The Lunar Eclipse

by shadowsung



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Full Moon, Lunar Eclipse, The Hale House, Werewolves, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsung/pseuds/shadowsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea for this came from Teen Wolf episode 3.07 "Currents", where Erica is wondering what will happen to the werewolves on the lunar eclipse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lunar Eclipse

### The Lunar Eclipse

###    
  
The full moon tears through them like scorching hot barb wire, their screams filling the ruins of the Hale house and the cold, autumn night above them.  
  
"Derek!" Scott screams, who's doubled over in a corner of the room as he clutches at his stomach. "What's happening?"  
  
"I don't know!" Derek shouts back, falling to his knees as he grasps at his shirt. He tears the fabric away, exposing his bare chest and the flat, smooth skin that sits without marking. He had expected to see angry welts or maybe even bullet wounds from an unknown shooter marring his flesh. But there's nothing there. The agony he's feeling is coming from within.  
  
Isaac cries out and falls against a scorched desk in the center of the room, clawed nails driving into the wood. His knees can't hold him up any longer. Confusion and pain is like thick smoke in the air, clogging his lungs as he and his two friends are consumed by the full moon.  
  
Suddenly, the front door flies open and three people clamber into the room. Stiles stands in front of Allison and Lydia, his arms stretched out at his sides, like he's trying to keep the other two girls behind him as they take in the horrifying scene before them.  
  
"What's happening?" Stiles asks, eyes frantically shooting from each one of the Werewolves. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
A shrill scream from outside grabs the attention of all six of the people gathered in the burnt out lounge room.  
  
"Cora," Derek rasps.  
  
Stiles, who had forgotten the young female Werewolf had been with them up until now, darts out the front door and onto the porch.  
  
Cora lies slumped against the front steps, face twisted in pain as she clings to the worn stone. With a jolt, she falls back into the autumn leaves, limbs shaking and spasming uncontrollably.  
  
"It's the lunar eclipse!" Lydia says. "It's doing something to them!"  
  
At her words, Stiles looks up at the coin of black rimmed with luminescent white in the center of the night sky above them, like it will somehow give him the answer he needs.  
  
The sounds of vicious, wild snarls and the gnashing of teeth from inside the house have Allison reaching for the bow over her shoulder, and stretching an arrow into the string. Stiles goes back inside the house to find the three males curled up on the floor, their bodies losing the strength needed to keep them upright.  
  
"Stiles!" Scott shouts, his blood-shot eyes locking onto his best friend. "Get out of here! Go!"  
  
Stiles stumbles backwards through the thresh hold and grabs hold of Lydia, ushering her down the stairs, around Cora, and towards the jeep. Allison keeps her target trained on Cora as she backs away, but her gaze keeps flickering up to the house every five seconds to check for any other possible approaching people.  
  
Inside, Derek, Scott and Isaac scream in agony.  
  
"Allison!" Stiles calls from the driver's seat of the jeep.  
  
The girl whips around and sprints back towards the car, abandoning her guarding post for safety. Lydia is sitting in the front seat, so Allison quickly slides into the back.  
  
"Maybe we should wait," She suggests. "They could need our help."  
  
The three humans watch the house like it's both the most important and frightening thing in the world.  
  
There's a horrible sound like the tearing of wet cloth, and Stiles first thought brings a fearful sickness to his stomach; _they've shifted and they're tearing each other a part._  
  
He reaches for the door handle, prepared to leap out and run to help them in some way, but Lydia's hand clamps onto his wrist, stopping him.  
  
"You can't." She says, and despite how much he hates it, he knows she's right.  
  
On the front lawn, Cora's finger dig into the damp earth, her back arching as she screams for what feels like the thousandth time in the last two minutes. Her bones crack and burn, her veins igniting with pain like her blood has turned to acid and she's being eaten alive from the inside out.  
  
Inside the house, Isaac's teeth dig into his bottom lip, the razor sharp points creating small wounds that well with crimson blood. Scott groans as his spine aches with a cold, shivering pain. Derek just hopes that he won't die here in his family's old house, surrounded in their eerie, lingering presence.  
  
Stiles hands tighten around the steering wheel, the tough leather protesting under the strain of his grip.  
  
Only five minutes after the horror show began, a haunting sound lifts into the air. A howl; high and drawn-out, breaks over the trees and sends the slumbering birds swooping into the evening sky.  
  
Another howl joins the first one, this time deeper, and much more mournful.  
  
Lydia's eyes zone in on Cora, who's flipped over and now crouches on her hands and knees in the leaves, her dark hair handing in wet strands in front of her concealed face.  
  
A booming crash grabs the three teenager's attention as the front door of the Hale house explodes outward in a shower of splintered wood. What emerges through that shattered door frame is nothing Stiles, Lydia or Allison have ever seen before in the entirety of their young lives.  
  
The first is a large wolf with a black pelt run through with strands of gray that ripples like silk when he moves. His eyes are a blend of what looks like gold and red, creating a dark mesmerizing orange that immediately captures their attention. The second wolf is charcoal black, its eyes smoldering bright red. The last is a light brown wolf streaked with blonde. His eyes are glowing a stunning gold.  
  
And that's when it hits them. Stiles, Lydia and Allison all realize it at the same time.  
  
Stiles stares at the three wolves that have piled out onto the old porch, their huge bodies drawing daunting shadows across the front lawn, and can identify each one almost immediately.  
  
Scott stands at the front, his black and gray body only a few center meters in front of Derek's, whose black pelt is like a living shadow circling around him. Isaac stands a fraction behind them both, flanking Scott's left side. A moment later the smallest wolf in the clearing pad's up the front steps, her pelt a shade of glossy, auburn brown.  
  
Scot lifts his head and his eyes fall closed, a long echoing sound pouring out of him. Derek, Isaac and Cora join in until it feels like the chorus of howls has consumed the entire would around them.  
  
"They're. . .they're real wolves." Lydia breathes, staring at the gathering in amazement.  
  
"They're. . ." Stiles can't find the words to describe them.  
  
"Beautiful." Allison finishes, her voice distant and dreamlike.  
  
The howls die down and Scott flicks his head, ruffling his scruff. Then he leaps off the porch with the other three wolves in tow, and bounds joyfully into the midnight woods.  
  



End file.
